Rayon de soleil brumeux
by Plum'oh
Summary: Kise et Haizaki ont une relation compliquée. Ils s'aiment, se chamaillent et se taquinent. Certains jours sont ensoleillés, d'autres sont nuageux. / Recueil de drabbles HaiKise.
1. Collection 1

**Rating :** K+

 **Résumé :** Kise et Haizaki ont une relation compliquée. Ils s'aiment, se chamaillent et se taquinent. Certains jours sont ensoleillés, d'autres sont nuageux.

 **Disclaimer : ** Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Hello !

Ceci est un recueil de drabbles HaiKise qui n'ont généralement pas de contexte particulier, et n'ont pas de lien entre eux (dans le cas contraire je le dirai). Je préciserai lorsqu'ils sont dans une relation préétablie, et parfois je regroupe deux drabbles à cause de leur longueur, comme ici.  
Une bonne partie (si ce n'est pas quasiment tout) de ces drabbles ont d'abord été rédigés en anglais.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Ecris quelque chose à partir d'une chanson** **:** _Eyes on Me_ par Faye Wong

Kise souhaite que les choses soient différentes entre lui et Haizaki. Cela fait deux ans depuis qu'ils ont en quelque sorte trouvé un terrain d'entente, mais il ne parvient toujours pas à le cerner. Haizaki est un garçon borné, et bien que Kise sache cela, ses espoirs ne font que s'ancrer de plus en plus dans son cœur chaque fois qu'ils passent du temps ensemble, chaque fois que Haizaki le regarde avec un sourire narquois – ça semble même _sincère_ , bordel –, chaque fois qu'il _le_ consulte et non Nijimura-san pour un conseil.

C'est pourquoi Kise n'hésite pas à l'embêter ou lancer une remarque sarcastique ou des commentaires puérils dès qu'il le peut. Il essaie de se comporter comme il se comporte avec les autres. Peut-être que cela susciterait quelque chose en Haizaki, et peut-être que Kise parviendrait à déceler ce qui se cache derrière ce masque d'indifférence et de satisfaction. Tout le monde ressent des émotions, tout le monde a besoin d'attention, et Kise est décidé _à le cerner_.

Haizaki ferait mieux de se préparer.

* * *

 **A emporter**  
 _; relation préétablie_

Ils sont tous les deux paresseux, fatigués et affamés, donc ils décident d'acheter des plats à emporter. Il y a un sympathique konbini à dix minutes de leur appartement, mais étant donné que l'un comme l'autre n'a pas voulu se déplacer, ils se sont battus pendant quinze minutes avant d'établir qu'ils iront ensemble.

Ils sont à présent au konbini et Kise n'arrive pas à choisir entre les bentos pré-préparés qu'il a en face de lui, et Haizaki commence à s'impatienter. C'est que de la bouffe !

— Bon allez, tu vas avaler ta bouffe en trois secondes de t'façon, pourquoi t'hésites ? il grommelle.

— Je peux pas manger n'importe quoi ! Kise répond en fronçant les sourcils.

— Bah si tu veux manger sainement, t'aurais dû cuisiner, imbécile.

— Tu cuisines mieux que moi, d'abord ! Et tu _aurais_ _dû_ préparer le dîner !

— Moi aussi j'peux être fatigué, ok ? T'sais quoi, laisse-moi faire parce que je crève la dalle.

Haizaki s'empare du même bento que le sien et se dirige vers la caisse. Kise veut protester parce que ce bento ne semble pas du tout sain, mais Haizaki lui lance un regard noir qui le fait bouder. Franchement, Shougo-kun se donne des airs tellement autoritaires, parfois !

Haizaki paye et ils sortent du magasin. Il a tellement faim qu'il n'attend pas d'être rentré, alors il prend les baguettes et mange son repas sur le chemin du retour. Kise fronce le nez et soupire. Son amant répand du riz sur tout son visage et il ne sait plus quoi faire.


	2. Nuit sereine

**Résumé :** Kise pose la question la plus bizarre et la plus ennuyante. Relation préétablie.

* * *

 **One-shot :** Nuit sereine

— Est-ce que tu es heureux ?

Haizaki ouvre les yeux et se retourne, regardant son amant avec incrédulité. Kise lui renvoie simplement le même regard avec autant d'intensité et de sérieux.

— C'est quoi comme question, ça ? Haizaki grommelle.

Il est trop tôt – ou trop tard – pour ce genre de questions qu'il ne comprend même pas, et il a juste envie de dormir parce que ses yeux sont d'ores et déjà en train de se fermer de leur propre accord. Mais Kise est un bâtard et il se rapproche de lui, soulevant les draps par la même occasion et soudainement il y a un coup de vent près de ses pieds froids.

— Je veux dire, est-ce que tu es heureux qu'on vive ensemble ? Kise s'enquit. Qu'on ait décidé de sortir ensemble ? Qu'on ait décidé de le dire à tout le monde ? Qu'on soit resté ensemble même si parfois on se balançait des insultes ?

— Y'a trop de questions et j'suis sûr qu'elles ont même pas besoin de réponses, Haizaki soupire avant de se repositionner de son côté du lit.

Il peut pratiquement _sentir_ la moue boudeuse de Kise et il résiste à l'envie de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Est-ce que ce mec allait un jour grandir ? Haizaki fait de son mieux pour ignorer les gémissements et les pleurnicheries, malgré le fait qu'il ait très envie de lui coller une droite pour faire arrêter tout ce bruit. Un Kise qui veut absolument quelque chose est pire qu'une session shopping, et Dieu sait à quel point Haizaki les déteste.

— Je suis sérieux Shougo-kun, pourquoi tu me réponds pas ? Kise marmonna.

— Ryouta, il est deux heures du mat' et j'ai pas envie de m'occuper de ton délire, là.

— Mais _moi_ je veux !

— Ça peut pas attendre demain matin ?

— Demain matin j'ai une interview !

— C'est quoi le rapport ?!

— Je vais peut-être devoir répondre à cette satanée même question, le « As-tu trouvé ton âme-sœur ? » !

Bien sûr. Ouais, cette question. Kise n'est pas autorisé à y répondre clairement afin de protéger sa vie privée et laisser planer un peu de mystère autour de lui – Haizaki ne comprend vraiment pas les choix de la manager, puisque Kise est assez populaire pour figurer parmi les célébrités dont les vies sont profondément fouillées par les médias sociaux. Il est quasi certain que la vie privée de Kise n'est pas aussi protégée qu'il n'y paraît, étant donné que le mannequin tient un blog où il parle de sa vie quotidienne. Il ne la ferme jamais, et beaucoup d'anecdotes pourraient conduire à quelque chose de plus important ( _comment_ , ça c'est la question).

Tout de même, ça n'aide pas Haizaki à saisir ce que Kise veut.

— Tu vas pas juste dire « Nope, peut-être un jour ! » ou un truc du style ?

— On a décidé de dire que je vis avec un ami parce que je le connais depuis longtemps. Et que je suis heureux avec ce genre de vie.

Haizaki réprime un reniflement et se gratte distraitement le ventre. Maintenant il est complètement réveillé, à cause de cet idiot. Le mot « ami » est hilarant. C'est un euphémisme mais bon, ils ont pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Haizaki grimace une seconde, puis se dit que qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une si mauvaise idée. Il se tourne vers Kise d'un rapide mouvement et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. A en juger par l'expression qu'arbore le mannequin, c'était totalement inattendu et Haizaki en profite pour mettre fin à la conversation.

— J'ai jamais regretté de vivre avec toi, ok ? Alors arrête d'être con et va dormir.

Il a la bonne idée de tourner le dos à Kise car ses oreilles et ses joues rougissent, et il ne sait pas comment il aurait géré la situation si Kise l'avait vu ainsi. Malheureusement la chance n'est pas de son coté puisque sa respiration se bloque au moment où Kise l'écrase dans un câlin herculéen.

— Aw Shougo-kun, c'est trop chou ! Kise s'exclame. Épouse-moi !

— Mais va dormir putain !

Haizaki attrape le coussin le plus proche et tente d'étouffer Kise avec, désespérément en train de cacher son visage en feu – des bruits d'embarras bizarres sortent de sa gorge et il ne va pas continuer à agir de cette façon.

Kise rit et pousse le coussin sur le côté, et enfouit son visage dans le dos de Haizaki.

* * *

(chuchote les épreuves du bac sont chiantes)

Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, une semaine HaiKise est organisée sur tumblr ! (#haikiseweek) Je vais y participer mais en anglais, du coup si vous voulez écrire en français, n'hésitez pas ! :)


	3. Colère

**Résumé :** Il ne peut pas contrôler ce qu'il déteste.

* * *

 **Colère**

Quand il voit Ryouta jouer pour la première fois, il a envie de grogner. Il a rarement d'intuition lorsqu'il s'agit de personnes, mais quand il en a, il a souvent raison.

Ils n'allaient pas s'entendre du tout.

Il déteste la manière qu'a Ryouta de copier les mouvements. Il déteste sa manière presque parfaite. Il déteste leurs manières si semblables. Sont-ils supposés disputer la place de copycat au sein de l'équipe ? C'est une blague de mauvais goût. Ce gars peut pas le battre. Shougo est meilleur et il est hors de question qu'il perde.

C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle il a besoin, à chaque occasion qui lui est présentée, de prouver sa supériorité à un faiblard comme Ryouta. Il ne peut pas supporter les regards impressionnés que le mec reçoit, parce que _bordel de merde_ , pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat. Ok il peut jouer au basketball après un si court laps de temps, _et alors_? Est-ce qu'ils vont le féliciter et lui donner une récompense ou quoi ? Ces admirateurs sont une bande de crétins – Shougo est reconnaissant envers ceux qui méprisent Ryouta autant que lui. Au moins ils ont un peu de jugeote.

Malmener et brutaliser quelqu'un ne fait d'ordinaire pas partie de ses activités, mais il se trouve qu'il apprécie le faire à la cible de son récent dédain. Il aime le voir éclater de rage. Il aime le faire montrer sa véritable nature. Shougo n'est pas dupe ; il sait que Ryouta n'est pas aussi gentil et généreux qu'il ne le prétend. Son joli minois dissimule des sentiments bien plus laids, presque aussi mauvais que ceux de Shougo.

Shougo certes déteste ce sourire enjoué et factice, mais il aime les émotions brutes que ces yeux réfléchissent.

Ainsi il fait en sorte de tordre ce sourire en une grimace bien plus plaisante, car c'est si divertissant d'être témoin du changement radical qu'un même visage peut dévoiler. C'est presque devenu une obsession, un but à atteindre dès qu'il le voit.

Shougo le hait, le hait, le hait. Il le hait donc il veut le souiller avec de vicieuses taches rouges mêlées à de la folie. Les furieuses empreintes sur la peau blanche le méprisent tandis que des orbes ambres brûlent de ressentiment. Des yeux gris et amers soutiennent ce regard.

— Je vais putain de détruire ce qui te sert de visage, il crache un jour.

— Essaie pour voir, la réponse de Ryouta est pratiquement automatique.

Shougo ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir réduire le visage de Ryouta en miettes.

On dit que les gens ont tendance à casser ce qu'ils aiment le plus.

* * *

La haikiseweek me traîne dans la boue :3c


	4. Collection 2

Heeey

Je m'excuse pour ce long silence radio ! Voilà deux drabbles, bien qu'étant de deux genres complètement différents aha.  
Je fais également une petite annonce pour dire que cette année, il y a de nouveau une haikiseweek du 1er au 7 août ! C'est loin, mais mieux vaut prévenir avant. :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Trop tard  
** _; relation préétablie_

— J'ai dit que je reviendrai pas.

— C'est moi qui ai dit ça hier.

— Mais tu es pas parti.

— Non.

— Alors je partirai. Quand j'aurais rassemblé mes affaires.

Kise tourne les talons mais Haizaki ne quitte pas des yeux l'écran de télévision. Rien n'a changé. C'est étrange, même drôle ; cela paraît seulement naturel, maintenant. Haizaki regarde la pendule – il est dix-neuf heures. Il se lève et attrape sa veste. Il met ses chaussures, jette un coup d'œil à son portable et soupire.

— Je vais être dehors ce soir, crie-t-il en direction du hall. J'reviendrai tard.

— Ouais, comme putain de toujours, répond Kise d'une voix froide.

Haizaki ne dit rien et claque la porte quand il quitte l'appartement. Il a vu que Kise fourrait ses affaires dans un sac de sport, mais il a feint de ne pas l'avoir remarqué – c'est pas comme s'il s'en préoccupait. Il n'y a rien d'inhabituel, après tout.

Kise s'arrête dans son activité. C'est un jour comme un autre – ou cela devrait l'être. Ils agissent de cette façon depuis des mois, à présent, et aucun d'entre eux n'est prêt à changer. Ils se disputent tous les jours, ils n'ont pas tenu une véritable conversation depuis des semaines et ne se sont pas embrassés. Haizaki ne comprend pas, et Kise ne supporte pas une vie monotone. Ils sont tous deux en faute mais c'est plus facile de la rejeter sur l'autre.

Haizaki ne se soucie plus de rien et Kise veut voir de nouvelles choses. Après six ans, cela semble normal. Personne ne peut leur reprocher de désirer quelque chose de flambant neuf pour pimenter leurs vies. C'est mieux comme ça.

Kise quitte l'appartement.

Au matin, quand Haizaki voit que Kise n'est pas là et quand Kise voit qu'il n'a aucun message sur son portable, ils ont su.

Il était trop tard pour arranger les choses.

* * *

 **Café  
** _; relation préétablie_ **  
**

Haizaki grogne et s'écrase librement sur le canapé du salon. Il allume la télévision et zappe les chaînes jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelque chose méritant son attention matinale. Il est onze heures à la pendule mais il n'est pas totalement réveillé ; au moins il est debout, contrairement au gars blond toujours au lit. Les dimanches matins sont vraiment bizarres, comparés aux jours de la semaine. Haizaki ne se souvient même pas à quelle heure ils sont revenus la veille, après le dîner. Urg. La semaine a été longue et ils n'ont même pas eu l'intelligence de quitter tôt la maison de leurs amis au lieu de faire la fête toute la nuit.

Il se lève, grommelle quand sa tête lui dit de retourner dormir, mais il décide de braver les éléments pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il a besoin d'avaler quelque chose et d'une tasse de café. Probablement deux. Il sait que Kise en voudra une, de toute façon, sinon il sera grincheux toute la journée et ce n'est pas une alternative dont Haizaki désire être le témoin – surtout lorsque cela fait quelques semaines depuis la dernière fois que son petit ami a eu son dimanche de libre.

Pendant qu'il mâchouille une tranche de pain et prépare le café, Haizaki se rappelle qu'ils doivent remplacer cette maudite machine. Les bruits qu'elle fait ressemblent plus au grondement de l'estomac d'un monstre qu'à autre chose ; cela peut réveiller un cimetière entier. Et tout le monde fait l'éloge du travail de cette marque, parfaite pour la vie domestique et produisant le meilleur café et tout le reste... Quel tas de merde. Haizaki veut juste boire son café en paix, alors il a simplement besoin d'une machine fonctionnelle qui ne menace pas d'exploser à tout moment.

Il se verse une tasse, noir parce que c'est comme ça que le café est censé être bu, et il le sirote tranquillement. Les dimanches matins sont également synonymes de prendre les choses en douceur, ce qu'il a pleinement l'intention de faire.

Puis Kise traîne les pieds jusque dans la cuisine, à moitié réveillé et les cheveux en bataille, comme s'il revenait tout droit d'un affrontement impliquant des coussins et des enfants. Haizaki ricane tout en lui tendant une tasse qu'il a préparée, et le mannequin marmonne un remerciement avant d'engloutir le contenu.

— On ne va plus jamais à une soirée ou à un dîner avec des amis après une longue et épuisante semaine, grogne-t-il en remplissant à nouveau de moitié sa tasse.

Il replace la carafe sur la machine pour en faire davantage (juste au cas où).

— C'était toi qui a insisté pour qu'on y aille, parce que « ça serait pas juste », ou un autre truc de merde que t'as dit, souligne Haizaki avec un haussement d'épaules. Ils peuvent se passer de toi, t'sais.

— Je sais pas si tu essaies de débattre ou d'être simplement méchant, mais dans tous les cas je sais ce que je dois faire la prochaine fois.

Haizaki rit et retourne dans le salon. A présent l'odeur du café s'est répandue dans tout l'appartement, ce qui est plutôt agréable car qui n'aime pas cette odeur dès le matin ? En général cela aide à chasser le sommeil – Kise inhale et ce qu'il y a dans la tasse et le parfum dans l'air pour être opérationnel pour la journée.

Quand il entend un bruit de forage, Haizaki grimace, soupire et ricane tout à la fois pendant que Kise couine et gémit dans la cuisine, probablement en train d'essayer de découvrir par quelle sorte de démon est possédée leur machine.

— On va se procurer une nouvelle machine à café _tout de suite !_

* * *

C'est pas les meilleurs trucs que j'ai écrits et j'en suis pas trop trop fière, mais bon ;w; /louche sur ses autres OS non finis


End file.
